


White Wolf

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Puppies, Pups, Scott turns Stiles, Stiles is a white wolf, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles becomes a white wolf and Derek helps him though it</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wolf

Scott and Stiles dragged Liam into the locker room, he snarled at them as they pushed him against the tiled wall. Stiles turned the knob of the shower on to cold and let it drenched the new wolf “Fuck I thought we had this down?” He asked Scott, who was looking at Liam as he started to control himself, breathing deeply letting his amber eyes change back to normal before looking back at his Alpha and the Alpha’s second   
“Sorry.” He whispered “I…I don’t know what happen.” He said, moved his hand off Liam’s chest   
“It happens but if you feel it again get off the pitch you could have hurt someone.” Scott said   
“Someone did Scotty!” Stiles hissed as he looked down at his arms, both wolves look back at the other teen and saw him holding up his arms to show scratches down them and scratches across his chest   
“Stiles I’m sorry I didn’t want to… I mean I forget you’re human.” Liam whimpered as he looked at him.

Scott walked over to Stiles and looked him over, the scratches weren’t deep but there was enough of them to make it look like he’s been marled, on his arm and chest as well as his shoulders “You should see Deaton about those.” Scott said to him  
“Why I won’t change.” Stiles said wincing as Scott leaned in to lick the cut on his cheek “Ewww dude.” The dark hair wolf pulled back smiling with a blush on his face   
“Sorry… but you should they could make you ill.” Scott said with a small smile.

Liam looked between the two of them before looking at Stiles, the other teen smiled at him warping his around his shoulder “Cheer up pup I’m made for stronger stuff.” Stiles told him, both Liam and Scott didn’t looked convince by Stiles. Scott hated that Stiles could get hurt so easily and it worried him, he knew how strong his best friend is but still if he wasn’t there to help sort Liam out it would have ended badly for Stiles and Liam.  
“Stiles is right Liam he’s okay, if he wasn’t he would have told us.” Scott smiled   
“No he wouldn’t.” The beta said, Stiles looked at him before looking at his Scott   
“You know me to well.” He smiled before saying “Look I am oaky, I will see Deaton tomorrow. I will shower off the blood and put on that salve he made 6 months ago.” Stiles told them both “But for now let’s deal with the pup.”

The next day Stiles woke up to the rain lashing against the windows, he blinked at the window watching the rain trickle down the glass. It’s been 4 months since Malia left Beacon Hills, it wasn’t for good but she wanted to find her birth mother, Deaton and Derek helped her thought the mass of information on Peter’s laptop and paper work he had on Malia and her mother. Derek had made sure she went with another wolf he trusted to keep a close eye on her. Still Stiles missed her not her claws. He rubbed his eyes feeling his body ache as he sat up “Great.” He mumbled to himself as he recalled a strange dream from last night.

He dreamed that he was running and running fast it wasn’t a nightmare it was one of the best dreams Stiles had in a long time. He was running in the woods naked as the day as he was born and he remembered he just felt free. He didn’t feel scared or worried it just felt right …I’ve been hanging around wolves to long… he thought as he pushed himself out of bed and stood up stretching feeling his bones clunk back into his joints, he felt odd something about being in his own skin didn’t feel right. Shaking the feeling off he headed off for the shower before getting ready for his weekend. 

After spending an hour in the shower lost in thought, he turned off the hot water and stood dripping on the bath matt before towel drying himself, he caught a look at himself in the mirror and stopped to look at the bruised. The scratches looked angry and there was bruising around them that looked black and purple. Picking the salve that was on the corner of the sink he put them over the cuts wincing at the sting before looking back to see that it took some of the bruising down. He rubbed the back of his neck and scratching it slightly, he felt strange but thought nothing of it as he carried on with his weekend. 

3 weeks later and two days to the full moon…  
The itching feeling under his skin went on for weeks, his own skin felt uncomfortable and he didn’t know what to do. He started to go for a run early in the mornings and late at night before he went sleep if he had time. But when he slept the same dream came went on and on, but each week the dream become slightly different one moment he was a naked running in the woods next he’s changed into a werewolf and is running like the clappers seeing only blurred trees and finely he’s on all fours and he changes into a pure white wolf.

He hasn’t told anyone about his dreams or this itching under his skin because his friends are already giving him an odd look. Even so often he felt like his hearing was over sensitive and then it would be back to normal. Lydia was with him in his house working on research about the rouge hunter and wolf tag team when she looked at him “Okay that is the 5th in a minutes you’ve done that.” She said pointing to Stiles scratching his back against the wall “What’s going on? Are you taking drugs?” She asked   
“What no?”   
“Then what is it? You been acting odd all week.” She asked him, Stiles groaned and rubbed his eyes   
“I don’t know I have this itchs that had been growing under my skin I think I’m losing my mind again Lydia I don’t feel right in my own skin.” He cried out as he paced the floor  
“It could it have something to do with the scratches from Liam?” She asked as she moved closer to him watching him act feverish, Stiles gave her a shrug  
“No they have more or less healed a part from the one my back.” Stiles told her as she knelt behind him and pulled his shirt up and looked at the claw marks in his shoulder blade, she touched it before pulling her hand back   
“Did you see Deaton?”   
“No, I’ve been using the salve that he gave me, it help with wolf claws.” She nodded and hummed as she touched the claws marks and watched Stiles flinched a little.   
“Maybe you should see Deaton about this, if this was done by Liam then these should have healed better than this.” 

Stiles would have gone to Deaton but over the course of two days they had the rouge hunter and wolf to deal with. The wolf got shot and died while the hunter to pin down and tied up before being hauled off by Parrish. It now left one day to the full moon and Stiles had ran home leaving his jeep at the road side telling Liam to bring it back for him, that he just need to run. Scott looked at Stiles with wide eyes before watching his friend pull his hoodie off and started running thought the wood’s towards town. Kira stood by Scott and tilt her head “Is it just me or does Stiles smell like a wolf?” She asked   
“He just hangs around with us to much that’s all.” Scott said. He has been lying to himself about Stiles for the last 2 weeks, he could smell the wolf just under his friends’ skin, aching to brake free, he was hopping he was wrong.

It was the night of the full moon and Stiles found himself walking towards Derek’s loft, he hopped that the wolf was home and not off with that bounty huntress. He rubbed his arms as he walked into the loft feeling his legs crumpled under him as he slipped to the floor. Derek walked down the stairs and stood looked at the teen and he pushed himself up “Stiles what are you doing here?” He asked   
“Looking to see if your back.” He told him, the older wolf raised an eye brow as Stiles started to pace like a caged animal.   
“Well I’m back, now what do you want?” He asked him, looking up Stiles bite his bottom lips   
“I think something is wrong.”   
“Oh? And what would that be?” Stiles was stood trying to talking to Derek still feeling itchy under his skin. The wolf looked at him with a frown deeply as he caught a smell of a new wolf forming from the teen, looking more closely at the teen he stared at Stiles who started to sweat, his hand worked roughly to rub his skin and rub his skin. 

“Alright Stiles what is wrong?” He asked looking at him up and down as Stiles threw off his hoodie off and threw it any it way.   
“I…I don’t know I feel like I am itching all over, my skin hurts!” He whimpered looking up at him with feverish eyes, Stiles rubbed his hands like he was closed before he realised something sharp and hard was catching his fingers. His eyes froze looking at Derek who was just looking at him oddly before the teen dropped his gaze down to his hands “Oh god!” He said holding hands up to Derek.

The wolf looked down at Stiles hands and see wolf claws on the teen, his own eyes widen as he looked up at the teen’s face before grabbing head and pulling his eye lids back and peering into his eyes what he saw was an amber ring around his hot whisky brown eyes. Moving his hands to Stiles mouth the open his lips just in time to see Stiles snap at him with a set of fangs as Stiles tasted copper in his mouth. Derek pulled his hand back as Stiles twisted around groaning in pain, tears started roll down his cheeks.

Reaching out for Stiles Derek pulled him back up to make him look at him, he smiled softly letting it reached his eyes as he cupped his cheeks moving his hands gently down Stiles neck over his shoulders to his arms and held him firmly “Okay Stiles you need to breathe deeply you having a panic attack and you need to just breathe through the pain.” Derek told him as the teen grunted   
“It hurts!” He roared feeling his fangs lengthen and slice into his bottom lip, Derek held him tighter   
“Stiles this is important did you get bit?” Stiles let out a whimper as he coiled back only for Derek to pull him back and growl at him “Stiles!”   
“No!” He yelled at him trying to breath   
“Scratched? Did you get scratched?” Stiles closed his eyes and thought back over the month before nodding “Who?”  
“Ahhhh Liam….Liam!” He cried out, Derek shook his head   
“Liam couldn’t have done this. Scott could…” Stiles started to rub his face against Derek’s chest seeking comfort.  
“W….We needed to st…op him from changing on…on the field, Scott he didn’t mean toooo!” He whimpered feeling his kneels buckle.

Derek nodded and fell to his knees with Stiles keeping his hands on Stiles arms to add comfort as he watched him as he tried fighting the change “Stiles you need to let go let the wolf take over okay it will hurt less, trust me.” He whispered to him as he leaned closer to him.  
“D…Derek…”   
“I know I know, it will be alright Stiles. Just let your wolf take over let him free.” He whispered as the teen whimpered as he let his head rest on Derek’s shoulder and he tried to let go and let the wolf that has been slowly building up inside of him free “That’s it.” 

He changed in Derek’s arms letting out a scream that turned into a howl that echoed thought Derek’s loft and though the town stunning Scott’s pack where ever they are as they heard and felt the howl ripple through them. Scott stood up before looking back Kira “That was Stiles.” He said nervously   
“We should find him he could be hurt.” She said standing up   
“You got and get Liam and Lydia met me at Derek’s loft.” 

Scott knew where the howl came from. He jumped onto his bike and drove off towards Derek’s loft it took him no time at all to get there and run inside. He pushed the door aside and rushed in “Derek where is Stiles!” He yelled as he stopped dead in his tracks when he see Derek sat on the floor with a smallish white wolf lying next to him with his eyes closed “Derek?” Scott called to him as he walked closer. The wolf looked up with a proud smile a as he looked down at the white wolf letting his hands move though the soft fur “Is….is that Stiles?”   
“Yeah.” He told him softly “Keep your voice down his ears are sensitive.” Derek whispered as Scott dropped on the other side of the white wolf who open his eye and looked at the Alpha Scott flashed his red eyes as Stiles flashed amber before dropping his head down again   
“Stiles, how did this happen?” The Alpha asked as he Stiles looked up at him and licked his hand   
“Frown what I could get out of Stiles that you two were trying to stop Liam from wolfing out on the field, it must have gotten lost with Liam’s scratches.” Scott looked at Derek and open his mouth and then closed it again before looking at his best friend.  
“Oh god Stiles I am so sorry, I didn’t know.” He told him. The white wolf looked up at Scott before moving his snout and Scott’s hand and flicked it making the alpha ran his hand though Stiles fur. Scott gave a weak chuckle as he kept looking at Stiles “He’s so soft.” 

Derek smiled as he looked down at Stiles who was sat there calmly letting them run their fingers though his fur “So how did it happen?” Derek asked, Scott sighed and felt Stiles lick his hand again as if today it’s oaky, he leaned back and looked at Derek   
“Liam wolf out in a lacrosse game and I was trying to get to him while Stiles help but as I went grab Liam I must have missed and must have got Stiles. We dragged him to the locker room and put the cold showers on him, Stiles was covered in scratches. He’s been putting the salve stuff that Deaton gave him and it healed up the wounds.” He whispered sadly as he watched Stiles nuzzles into Derek’s hand   
“I happens with human members of the pack they sometimes they caught by rough housing with the pack alpha or by trying to help. My mum had a few human’s that ended up becoming werewolf when she first become alpha.” Derek tells him with a smile as he looked Stiles.

Scott frowned as he looked at the white wolf lying happily between them, his thoughts are running a mile as he looked down at Stiles but the one question that pushed its way to his tongue was “But why is he a full wolf?” the true alpha asked   
“It can come easily to others Scott, Stiles had a spark it wouldn’t shock me if he could still touch mountain ash.” He smiled, Scott just nodded   
“He’s so small. Is that normal?” Scott asked as she looked back at Stiles   
“His type of wolf are always smaller like the females of the pack.” Stiles looked at Derek and nibbled his hand making Derek chuckle “He’s the pack mum remember that alright. He will take care of the pack if you can’t.” Scott looked at Derek with a frown in his eyes before feeling a warm tongue on his hand   
“Is it odd to day I think he’s beautiful.” Stiles lifted his head and cocked it to side  
“No but he is beautiful.” Derek said as Stiles jumped up and gave a happy bark at Scott before he lunched at the other teen and started licking him on the face  
“ST…ILES STILES S….STOP!” He laughed as he rolled about as the white wolf licked him, while Derek laughed. 

The rest of the pack rushed in to see the white wolf attacking Scott’s face with wolf drool, Derek took up smiling at them as he pulled Stiles off Scott and whispered into his ear “Look Stile the pack is here.” The white wolf head shot up and looked at the group in the room “Look at them Stiles there here to see you.” Derek purred into his ear “Go and say hello.” He let go of Stiles who bounded over the group.

Kira, Liam, Lydia, Parrish, The Sheriff and Mellissa stood there watching the white wolf jump all over them and licked them, John was shocked when the white wolf sat in front of him holding out his paw and whimpering. He bent down and took Stiles paw and smiled as the wolf licked his face “Ewww.” Lydia said as he saw the drooled covering his face. Wiping his face in his arm John looked at that Scott and Derek   
“Tell me he can change back?” He asked   
“Yeah by morning he will be human again.” Derek said with a smile as Stiles started to pull at Liam jacket.   
“He wants you to play.” Scott said as Stiles woofed again to conform what Scott was saying.

By morning Stiles woke up on the sofa under a blanket to cover his own nakedness, he groaned as he sat up with one eye closed and one open wincing at the sun coming though the large windows of Derek’s loft “Well good morning alba lupus.” Stiles tilts his head as he looked at Derek who is holding out a cup of coffee towards him. Sitting up Stiles let the blanket fall off his shoulders and pool around his waist leaving his top half bare   
“White wolf.” Stiles said as he took the coffee into his hands “Thanks.” He could smell the rich bitter liquid and it made his hum in approval as he took a sip of the liquid and sighed happily “What I bad?” Stiles asked   
“You don’t remember?”  
“Not really.” Stiles mumbled as he pulled his knees up and watched Derek sit next to him on the sofa with a soft smile   
“Well it’s normal it was painful for your first time but you were in the middle of a panic attack.” Stiles looked down at his drink feeling a shamed that he panic so badly   
“Don’t worry its normal Isaac couldn’t remember the first 5 times he changed, he panic very time he felt the wolf crawl at his skin.” Stiles looked up “You will get use to the feeling, you bonded to your wolf very well and you didn’t hurt anyone.  
“Will I always turning to a full wolf?”   
“Not always.” 

Stiles went back to his coffee keeping his eyes on Derek, who was watching him with interest “What?” Stiles asked him as Derek moved closer to the teen, he could smell something coming off Derek and it made him out the cup down on the floor and tilt his head to the side   
“Can you smell that?” Derek asked with a smile, Stiles nodded feeling his breath hitch and catch in his throat as Derek was clawing on top of him   
“Y…yeah.” Stiles whimpered as he looked up at the bright blue eyes, Derek smiled as Stiles eyes become amber   
“Do you know what that is?” Derek whispered as he let his hands glade across Stiles chest and stomach bring a full body shiver out of him   
“A….Arousal…” Stiles said feeling his mouth become dry   
“Yes, I knew you smelt wonderful before but now you smell even better than before.” He grinned.   
“I….I don’t understand.” Stiles whispered as Derek licked Stiles neck “Y…You hate me.”   
“No I want you.” 

Stiles yelped and fell off the sofa and changed into the white wolf out of fright. He looked at Derek as the older wolf stood up smiling. He stood up straight and pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor gripping his jeans hem and then let them fall where he stood. Stiles whimpered as he looked at Derek who was now naked as the day he was born Derek grinned at him and changed into a large black wolf. The white wolf watched as the black wolf moved closer to him with bright blue eyes flashing at Stiles and sat down watching Stiles as he uncurled himself and clawed closer to him and licked Derek’s muzzle as Derek’s growled at him softly before Stiles rolled over onto his back letting Derek sniff him.

Scott walked into the loft looking for Stiles who had missed School and the Sheriff couldn’t get a hold of him. “Yeah I’m here, I will don’t worry he might need time to collect himself.” Scott told the Sheriff, he put his phone way as he stood in the middle of the loft looking around the large space “Hey Stiles you here? You missed School dude your dad was flipping out when the school call.” He said as he saw torn up cushions with the stuffing pulled out and knocked over items and book thrown about and clothes everywhere. Turning the corner to see up turn coffee table where he found Derek and Stiles laying curled up together in their wolf form “DEREK!” Scott yelled, waking the two wolves up “All you had to do was give him coffee get him in the shower and get him to school not… not… oh god you… you didn’t did you? Oh god Derek!” Scott yelled as he realised what they done.

Stiles got up and walked over to Scott and nuzzled his Alpha’s hand and the rubbed his face along Scott’s stomach. Scott sighed and rubbed Stiles head as Derek watched them from where they woke up “Really couldn’t you have waited he’s still 17?” He said to Derek as the black wolf and stood up and sat next to Stiles and licked Scott’s hand “I need to take Stiles home.” He said, Stiles whined but changed back blushing at his nakedness   
“I…I will go… and…”  
“And get dressed.” Scott said as Stiles nodded and went to get dressed. Derek changed back a moment later with a smug look on his face “What were you thinking?” Scott growled   
“Stiles is my mate.”  
“Since when?” Scott asked looking at him, he wanted to protect Stiles and Derek is making it hard for him to do that  
“Always, but it wasn’t until recently I knew.”  
“You mean when he became a wolf.” Scott hissed   
“No when I died.” There was a quiet pause between the two as the alpha rubbed the back of his head before looking at Stiles and then back at him   
“That was 2 and half months ago Derek.”   
“It just seem to click, I was dead I knew I was and I heard my mother and I felt it I felt the bond it was odd it was like… our bond was there from the moment we met it’s just been masked blocked I should have felt it the moment Stiles got hurt the tug and the pain would have been great but there was nothing and that was my doing, I was trying to block everything way.”

Stiles walked back to them now dressed he handed Derek his boxers and Scott realised that Derek was still naked. The wolf grinned and leaned down and kissed Stiles as he took his boxers out of the teen’s hands “You better be going.” Derek smiled nuzzled Stiles’ neck making the teen smiled  
“I don’t wanta.” He mumbled   
“Yeah you do!” Scott said grabbing Stiles arm and dragging him out the door towards the lift.

Then something weird and wonderful happen, two weeks after Stiles and Derek mated the teen started to eat odd food, every one put it down to him being a werewolf a part form Derek who was often found with Stiles when he wasn’t in school, they would nuzzle each other and cuddle. Derek’s hand would rub Stiles stomach lovely it wasn’t until a month down the road that the rest of the pack was told their little secret. 

Stiles was beaming as he sat in between Derek’s legs as he and the rest of the pack was watching ‘From Dust Till Dawn; movie. Liam kept looking around them frowning as if he waited to see someone sept out from the shadows “Liam keep still.” Kira said “You keep kicking my back.”  
“Sorry sorry… Stiles you sure no one else is in the house?” He asked   
“No Dad is at work.” Stiles said “And Mellissa is at work to night as well so she won’t be here.” Stiles told him, Scott and him shared a smile before Scott tilted his head   
“I can heart beats….4…no 5…6 there is 6 more heart beats.” Scott said, Stiles turned to looked at Derek and smiled   
“Oh that is because I am pregnant I’m having 6 pups.” Stiles smiled feeling Derek tighten his arms around him   
“What?” Came the collective cry as head turned to face Derek and Stiles   
“Sorry, I thought you said…” Scott said   
“I did… I am pregnant with pups.” He said as he let Derek kiss his neck. The shock came when he told them that he was really having a puppies because he and Derek were both in wolf form when they mated. 

6 pups were born after two months, they were tiny and covered in black or white fur, Stiles stood next to Derek looking at them. Stiles cooed at them smiling as they wiggled on the soft blanket “When will they turn?” He asked   
“Give it 6 months, sometimes it could be easy as a sneeze or just because the full moon is up, but it’s always 6 months.” Derek told him held Stiles back to the bed and sat him down   
“Ummm… do you think they are okay?”   
“They are perfect Stiles please don’t worry alba lupus, they will be on their paws in now time driving us insane.” The older wolf told him, Stiles smiled and nuzzled into his neck  
“Love you Derek.”  
“Love you to.”


End file.
